


Pas de Deux

by kookminie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Ballet Dancer Taeyong, Hip Hop Dancer Jaehyun, M/M, Pining, i dont quite know where this is all going exactly but we'll get there eventually, meets, of course my specialty, oh and winwin is taeyong's brother fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookminie/pseuds/kookminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun is just a boy with a strong passion for hip hop dance and he's definitely never felt any interest for ballet. That is until he accidentally interrupts a certain white-haired boy's ballet practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

Droplets of sweat begins trickling down Jaehyun’s forehead as he moves his body in swift motions. He’s in full control of every single muscle in his lean body and he lets the beats of the music flow through him, guiding all of his movements. Major Lazer’s Cold Water fills the studio and it drowns the sounds of his sneakers moving on the wooden floor and his heavy breathing. He’s been going at it for more than an hour now, trying to perfect a routine to teach his class next week. Seeing that it’s a not exactly a super advanced class, Jaehyun tries his best to not let loose and let his body take control over his mind.

During warm-up he always freestyles for a while and it always feels so liberating. He doesn’t really mind routines, since repetition and technique are both important elements in dance. But it’s just so boring. Hip hop is supposed to be fun and a way of expressing your emotions through dance, and sometimes that kinda wears off through every repetition.

After another thirty minutes, Jaehyun lets his hand through his damp, jet black hair. Without having any idea about how late it's become, he hurries to grab his stuff and leaves the studio. He walks down the hall, turns off the lights, locks the door and leaves the dark building.

The early summer brings on warmer nights and the easy breeze is only a relief, since his body temperature is still risen and his heart is only beginning to beat at a resting pace. The evening sun is just starting to sink down and the sky is still a light, baby blue canvas with puffy clouds spread across it.

As Jaehyun turns around the corner to walk up to his street he is struck with a sudden realisation.

“Shit, my shirt!” He bursts out as he remembers the shirt he’s forgotten at the studio. 

Jaehyun lets out a deep sigh as he turns around to walk all the way back to the studio. His phone’s battery is low and it dies quickly, which leads to another frustrated sigh leaving his mouth and he takes out his headphones and shoves them into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. 

This area of town is pretty quiet, but Jaehyun never noticed the sounds of the night until now. Normally they're drowned by the music in his ears. Crickets are loud, but it's calming in some way when it's mixed with the light rustling of the trees above him. The cold breeze passes by him and cools his body down. Jaehyun takes a deep breath in and inhales the fresh smell of summer. He’s always been a summer person, he likes the warm, sunny days where you get to go to the beach or enjoy a cold ice cream in the park. The winter is so limiting in many ways, so he always does his best to enjoy the summertime, for if he could he would definitely go into hibernation during the cold winter.

He stops when he reaches the studio, seeing that lights were on. It’s Saturday, so there isn’t supposed to be any classes and he’s usually the last person to leave the studio, given that he is the only one who prefers dancing during the evening, and sometimes it even drags out until the sun is long gone, and the moon and stars are the only sources of light left. Slowly, he walks up to front door.

Unlocked.

In slow-motion he opens the door and looks inside. The bright lights in the hall are turned on, and he can faintly hear some music. With silent steps he begins to walk up the hall. It seems to come from the room furthest away, all the way down the back. To his knowledge it was the ballet studio. Due to the town’s size, the dance studio is shared by everyone. He remembers his aunt used to take jazz lessons in this studio, but luckily that was in the past. 

The closer he gets to the room, the clearer the music gets. It sounds nothing like the music he dances to. There aren’t any significant sound of a beat and it’s sounds like… Classical music. Strings, wind instruments and… A harp? This is definitely far from music of his liking. As he turns around the corner, to the end of the hallway, he sees the door to the room isn’t fully closed. He walks all the way up to it, and looks through the half-open door. 

In the big, illuminated room he spots a slender boy, with hair as pale as the moonlight and a determined look on his face that cautiously watches his reflection in the mirror. He’s wearing tight, black leggings and a white, loose, fitted T-shirt that drapes over his narrow shoulders. Jaehyun watches, completely mesmerised, the boy’s gentle movements. Every move is patient and delicate. It reminds him of how the summer wind plays with the flowers, how the petals danced along with a hypnotising flow. Slow, fragile moves. That’s how he looks. 

Fragile. 

His slim legs are shaking a bit as he lifts himself to stand on the tips of his toes. Jaehyun has never seen anything like this and his eyes are locked on the boy with hair as white as snow. Delicate as a flower, but that is only until the boy goes into what Jaehyun knows is called plié, his muscular arms stretched and suddenly, as the music starts going rapidly faster, the boy starts turning around in pirouettes, one leg perfectly stretched while the one that keeps him grounded, goes from tiptoed to flat footed, gaining speed every time. He turns around and around, his dark eyes fastened on his reflection every time he comes around. Once again Jaehyun finds himself utterly enthralled and before he even notices, the boy stands still again, one leg behind the other and an arm reaching towards the ceiling, his fingers spread as if he’s trying to grasp for the stars. And he stands there, completely serene and it almost seems that he’s holding his breath.

That is until the boy notices the duplicate of Jaehyun in the mirror. He loses his composition and gasps for air. Before Jaehyun can even begin to consider if this is a fight or flight situation, the boy turns around and all of a sudden, they both resemble deer caught in the headlights.

Jaehyun feels the blood rise to his cheeks and abruptly looks down to the ground. Clumsily he tries looking for the right words.

“I’m so sorry, I, uhm, I didn’t mean to snoop or anything, I just forgot my shirt here, and I heard music so I wanted to check you ou-, it! Check it out,” he blurts out and tries to laugh it off with a half-hearted chuckle. He looks over at the blond boy again who knows stands and fumbles with the hem of his white shirt.

Fragile and delicate.

The doe-eyed boy looks up at Jaehyun and sends a gentle smile, and Jaehyun tries his best to not stare. 

“It’s okay,” the blond says shyly and giggles with Jaehyun, and his eyes searches for the ground again.

Just as his heart had started to beat at a regular pace, he feels it starting to beat harder against his chest. He doesn’t even notice the music still playing in the room, as he feels the rhythm of his pulse in his ears. He definitely isn’t used to be taken aback, to stumble over his own words like this, as it’s more in his outgoing nature to just go with the flow, and with a deep breath he tries bringing that out.

“But hey, your dance looks pretty good!”

It feels like a victory when the boy’s face lights up and he shows off his radiant million-dollar smile, and in an instant Jaehyun’s heart starts to melt like ice. 

“I’m Jae-”

“I’m Taeyong,” both boys say in unison.

A light giggle falls from both of them, and Jaehyun notices how Taeyong’s hand flies to his mouth to hide his grin just as some embarrassed school girl, but he finds it strangely endearing.

“I was just practicing my form, but thank you Jae,” Taeyong says with his mild voice.

“Actually it’s Jaehyun, but you can call me Jae if you want to,” Jaehyun says and sends a reassuring smile, “It was still pretty impressive.”

“Thank you very much,” Taeyong bows his head a little, “Do you dance too?”

“Yeah, it’s not quite as elegant as ballet, but I’ve danced at this studio for many years, I teach a couple of younger classes as well.”

“Hip hop?”

“Yup,” Jaehyun says and glances at the round clock hanging on the wall. “I should probably get going, but I might see you around sometime. And again, sorry for the disturbance.”

“It’s okay,” and once again, Taeyong puts his hand in front of his mouth, hiding his bright smile. “Yeah, perhaps.”

Jaehyun turns around and finds his way out the door and the walk home is way longer than it was the first time.

❖

The silhouette of Taeyong’s lean, but still toned body swirling around on the wooden dance floor doesn’t seem to leave his mind. He can’t forget how delicately he moved his body as if he was light as a feather or the way his platinum hair fell in front of his eyes, but it didn’t hide his expressive, coffee-coloured eyes that seem to hold so much behind them. In his mind, Jaehyun starts to hear echoes of Taeyong’s raspy voice and before he knows it, he starts to wonder how his voice would sound on a Sunday morning after having one too many glasses of red wine the night before, which led to the thought of how his wine-stained lips would taste or even better, how they would feel planting kisses down his neck, leaving marks on his sensitive skin when he woke up.

The cool wind washes over him and carries away his thoughts with it, and for a second he’s sure that his mind is simply playing tricks, making him question if this attraction goes deeper than expected. But he’s had his breath taken away by a boy before, this is just like that.

Nothing more.

Jaehyun tries to repress it like it’s nothing. But that’s way easier said than done. Especially when his doorbell rings at 9pm, when he’s sitting alone in his room and his mother suddenly enters his room, saying there’s “some boy” asking for him. Confused because who would come to visit him at this time, he rushes up to the front door where the ivory-haired boy is glancing around, looking slightly out of place, but as he sees Jaehyun a smile forms on his lips and Jaehyun notices something in his hand.

His shirt. Shit.

“I saw this lying on the floor when I was about to leave, and your wallet was in your pocket, so I thought I would just uhm, drop by,” he reaches forward the shirt. “It’s not an inconvenience, I live nearby.”

As Jaehyun takes the shirt, his fingertips brush over the back of Taeyong’s hand and they both react as if it burned their skin.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun quickly says to avoid any unwanted silence.

“No problem,” Taeyong responds, scratching the back of his neck. “I better get home. Good night Jae.”

“Good night,” Jaehyun says just as the butterflies start to fly around in the pit of his stomach again.

Jaehyun holds the shirt close as he watches Taeyong leave. He walks back to his room and dives onto his bed and lies with his face buried in his soft pillow. It seems like the best way to muffle frustrated screams. What’s going on? He’s heard the expression ‘to take someone’s breath away’ but he’s never deemed it possible to be this baffled over someone’s beauty. Not like this. He’s never felt any interest for ballet before, not in the slightest, but he remembers feeling his jaw hit the floor when he entered the room and saw the reflection of something that seemed intangible. If he had reached out to touch him, he was sure that Taeyong would evaporate.

It all still feels like a dream the next morning when Jaehyun finds himself in his bed, fully clothed and hugging his own shirt tightly. Dazed and disoriented he gets out his phone and sends a message to Yuta.

_Are you free today? We really need to talk._

**Author's Note:**

> okay that last part was sorta sloppy im sorry, but i always struggle with beginnings, i promise it'll get better lol  
> anyway thanks for reading, love u all !!


End file.
